The Truth Behind The Lies
by Vongola-Nicole
Summary: Tsuna found pictures of the people in his dreams! Who are they? And who is this Famiglia that is targeting the brunette? And WHAT! THEY ARE ALL -! This story is the 2nd Sequel of A Family That Fights Forever, Stays Forever. Enjoy! The new guardians are OC
1. 28: Finally!

**Chapter 28: Finally!**

* * *

><p><em>2 days ago in Italy H.Q. Vongola Nono and Decimo…<em>

"Ciao Vongola Nono," greeted the brunette with full respect.

"Ciao Tsunayoshi," the Ninth greeted back as he saw his heir. "I was told that you wanted to see ma?"

"I have a request actually if you don't mind…" the brunette told him.

"And what would that request possibly be?"

"I was planning to ask you if I could take a time-out for a while by myself.."

"Hm? Time-out?"

"Yes. I want to venture some places before I get stuck here for doing paperwork business."

"Hahaha!" the Ninth laughed. "I know that feeling. But why by yourself? Wouldn't it be more fun if you brought your guardians along?"

"I would but I can't," the brunette said with a determined expression. "I want to do this alone. So I could feel what a normal person would feel when he goes from one place to another by himself."

"I see...Are you sure? I mean, there's been a lot of enemy roaming around lately and I don't want my only heir to-"

"I'll be fine," Tsuna butted in. "I was trained properly with various teachers in random laces after all. Reborn's guidance was hectic. E taught me that I can't protect others without being able to protect myself."

"And he said that you're strong enough to venture on your own?"

"He said that I' able to protect others."

Silence covered the room. Timoteo doubted himself if he should agree with this. Yet he doesn't want his heir to feel caged in this place forever. So he finally made a decision but before that he has yet to ask the brunette.

"I see…And where exactly do you plan on going?"

"I plan to go to different countries, meet a lot of people and maybe even make alliances."

"Yes…that is true…a marvelous idea. But which countries specifically?"

"I can't say."

"You can't or won't? Is it because I might assign someone to an eye on you?"

"If you mean too stalk me then yes. So I hope you understand and would give me your permission."

"_Sigh_…Alright. I don't see why not. May you be safe n your travels."

"Thank you Ninth. Ja, I shall take my leave."

After their conversation, the brunette left the office and saw his guardians patiently and curiously waiting for him. He now has the Ninth's approval and he'll be leaving the following day during dusk. He can't wait to get _there_!

* * *

><p><em>Day of escape…Dusk…Tsuna's P.O.V<em>

'_Alright! It's only 2 in the morning and nobody but the guards should be up! Hopefully the mist barrier's off like I planned…' _I thought as I jumped out of bed and took my prepared backpack. I checked the inside just to make sure.

Passport. Check!

Report Card. Check!

Money. Check!

Extra clothes. Check!

Vongola Ring with Mammon chain. Check!

Gloves. Check!

Pills. Check!

Okay! Everything's here!

* * *

><p><em>(Airport…2:15 am…)<em>

"What ticket would you like to have sir?" inquired a young woman with sleek black hair.

"Tickets to Hong Kong, America, Philippines and Canada please," the young Decimo answered with a cool aura.

"Right away sir. Tourist?"

"Yes. A break actually."

"I understand how you feel…" the woman said then handed back the dark green passport. "Here you go sir and have a nice trip!"

"Thank you," Tsuna smiled at the woman. "These tickets are on credit right? Could I buy another ticket by cask?"

The woman looked confused for a moment, "Yes. Yes you can. But I don't really get it why you want another ticket by cash…But oh well. Where would you like to go?"

Tsuna smirked, "I would like a ticket to…"

* * *

><p><em>Vongola H.Q….Italy…5 am<em>

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna! Get up alrea-!" The arcobaleno did his usual routine.

Enter his dame-student's room, open the window, and whack him up. But to his surprise, the brunette was no longer lying on his bed. The hitman walked away thinking that his student must've been awake earlier than usual and is already at the dining room.

But when he entered the said room, he saw no lock of brown gravity-defying-hair.

"Ciao, Rebron-san!" Riane greeted then looked back at the door as if expecting something. "Where's boos?" Reborn tilted his fedora hat, "He wasn't in his room when I entered. And it seems to me like he hadn't been here either…"

The guardians scattered and search for their Decimo every possible places. His study room, the library, his office, his quarters (room), the garden, the rooftop, the balconies, the training area, the forest, etc. After over 3 hours of non-stop searching, they met back at the dining room but was saddened when they learned that nobody had found him yet.

"Search the forest and the cities if you have to. Get Tsuna back," Reborn ordered them with a firm voice. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, turned to him and bowed respectfully then disappeared just like that. They knew what the hitman was thinking. If a day passes or more and they haven't found Decimo, they'll need to tell the Ninth to be able to dispatch groups of search teams.

All they pray and hope is that their precious friend is safe and sound. And hopefully not kidnapped and tortured by an enemy Famiglia.

* * *

><p><em>Namimori…<em>

After thinking all night long there was no question about it…They were determined to find out what the diamond does.

Gokudera, after being told that he would be tutored by an arcobaleno and _NOT _the perverted doctor named Shamal, made him extremely happy. Besides, he was getting sick with the way the so called 'Doctor' was teaching. Using the terms "girls", "skirts", "love" and many more made him want to puke.

Yamamoto, in the meantime, is still his cheerful usual self. He was really looking forward with his training with the Varia's swordsman. Sure he trained with the man in the future, but he still felt that there was still something the man hadn't taught him yet. And because of this, he was growing excited on meeting the Shark.

Chrome was fine with the arrangement of who her tutor was going to be. She knew Mammon but she haven't exactly met the other illusionist of the Varia Famiglia. She saw him for a short while during her surprise journey to the future (the time the Vongola faced Byakuran). And all she knew is that he has green hair, a frog hat, a monotone voice and expression and was Mukuro Rokudo's student. Never the less, she didn't mind at all. She knew she could trust them on training her properly.

Kyoya, who was just informed by Lal about the training with the string and new Cloud guardian, was already itching to fight the lad. So he did nothing that day but polish his tonfas and nap at the rooftop. Yes. 'LAD'. The arcobaleno never said that the cloud's trainer was not a lad but a woman. She thought that telling the skylark would lessen his interest in the training in the future.

Ryohei was excited himself. Everyone saw that but didn't know why. All they thought was that their leader was going to another tournament. Oh how wrong they were. How could they tell the boxer was excited? Well, the boxer was punching the poor punching bag in high speed with an extreme grin on his face while shouting countless "EXTREME!".

And Lambo…well, Lambo was still Lambo. He didn't care about the training that would be given to him. He kept on playing and eating his sweets.

After school, everyone met at the rooftop of the school. And surprisingly, even the famous impatient and crowd hating skylark was there. "I have news," the storm arcobaleno plainly said.

"Good or bad kora!" Colonnello shouted.

"Can't say for sure. It's about Decimo."

At that instant, the guardians went havoc (except for Hibari Kyoya). "What happened to Juudaime?" the bomber shouted at the top of his lungs. "Was he extremely targeted already?" the boxer also shouted out loud.

Lal and Colonnello felt a headache coming. Stupid bastard Mammon wasn't there since he has to 'pick-up' the Varia. But thankfully, Lal managed to shut them up before the Cloud guardian snapped and make their faces deformed in irritation.

"Ahem…As I was saying, Decimo is currently missing. BUT!" Fong quickly added making no room for the others to comment. "BUT. According to Vongola Nono, Decimo talked to him about having a time-out by travelling to different countries alone."

"But wouldn't that be more dangerous?" Yamamoto questioned. True, Tsuna travelling alone would bring great advantage to their enemy…whoever they are… Fong nodded. "And?" Chrome asked gaining their attention. She looked at the Storm arcobaleno, "There's more isn't there…"

Everyone's attention turned back to the arcobaleno. "Yes. There is. Nice observation Chrome," Fong praised her for noticing which made her blush a little. Being praised always made her blush no matter who they are. "Apparently, Decimo didn't tell anybody of his destination. When he bought his tickets, I guess they were decoys. Do you know what that may mean?"

"You said Juudaime was strange when you last talked to him…"

"Tsuna went for a time-out to many countries…."

"But boss didn't tell anybody of his location…"

"I EXTREMELY DON'T GET IT!"

"Tsk. Herbivores don't get the message…" Kyoya finally spoke. The guardians looked at their Cloud and saw him with a smirk on his face. "I see you get what I'm pointing at Hibari Kyoya," Fong said with a soft smile. Lal and Colonnello sighed, "They are truly clueless…"

Hibari looked at his fellow guardians, "Herbivores… Sawada Tsunayoshi…It seems that he's planning to go to one place and one place only…"

Then they finally managed to grasp what the Cloud was thinking.

"D-Don't tell me Juudaime…"

"T-Tsuna's actually…"

"B-B-Boss…"

"EXTREME!"

Fong smiled, "that's right. Vongola Decimo's real objective is to go to Japan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

****I was able to find this chapter 28 in my USB but the others are forever lost. And for that, I am deeply sorry!


	2. 29: We Saw and We MetRight?

**Chapter 29: We Saw and We Met…Right?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Tsk. Herbivores don't get the message…" Kyoya finally spoke. The guardians looked at their Cloud and saw him with a smirk on his face. "I see you get what I'm pointing at Hibari Kyoya," Fong said with a soft smile. Lal and Colonnello sighed, "They are truly clueless…"<em>

_Hibari looked at his fellow guardians, "Herbivores… Sawada Tsunayoshi…It seems that he's planning to go to one place and one place only…"_

_Then they finally managed to grasp what the Cloud was thinking._

"_D-Don't tell me Juudaime…"_

"_T-Tsuna's actually…"_

"_B-B-Boss…"_

"_EXTREME!"_

_Fong smiled, "that's right. Vongola Decimo's real objective is to go to Japan."_

* * *

><p><strong>((During the plane ride…))<strong>

"I wonder how everyone in the HQ is doing right now…" thought a worried brunette while sitting back at his seat. It has been 4 hours since he left the mansion and is already half way to his destination.

…Japan…

The place he'll go to in order to find the people in the pictures he found. Still, he had the feeling that he'll not like what he'll soon find out. But he kept his determination firm. He wanted to know. He needed to. He kept on dreaming about them yet no memories of being with them. When he first thought of them as his figure of imagination, he was ok. But when he started to realize the chance those people where actually _real, _he freaked out a little.

Then he realized that he was getting nervous. Why was he feeling this way? Does this mean that he really met those people before? He shrugged and decided to take a nap. He's gonna need a lot of energy to find those people.

* * *

><p><strong>((Tsuna's Dream…))<strong>

"…na!"

"Juu…!

"..wa..!"

"..os..!"

_WHACK!_

Tsuna's eyes opened and were surprised to see those people near him. He sat up from bed and saw that those people were crying tears.

"JUUDAIME!" shouted the silver haired guy with a smile.

"Yo, Tsuna! You really slept this time huh~" a black short cropped hair said with a grin on his face.

"DID YOU HAVE AN EXTREME SLEEP SAWADA?" shouted another teen with white hair who pumped his fists in the air.

"Boss…I'm glad you're alright," the only girl in the room said with a soft smile.

You could tell that they were crying before but smiled when they saw the brunette wake up. Tsuna didn't know what to do or say to them. He was touched. He felt warm. He could feel that this was his _home_. The right home where he belongs to. He smiled at all the occupants of the room.

_WHACK!_

"OW!" Tsuna yelped. He turned and saw none other than an irritated Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna! Why did you do such a thing? You're the only heir of the Vongola yet you just use your life just like that?" Reborn said with an irritated voice.

Tsuna, who didn't have any clue on what happened just said out of the blue, "Gommen ne, Reborn! I didn't have any choice. At least I'm still alive right~?"

Reborn sighed, "Dame-Tsuna. You should really be thankful that you're still breathing." And with that, he left. The occupants of the room gave him a warm and comforting smile. Tsuna looked at the silverette, "Nee, how many days was I out anyway -?" The brunette's eyes widened. He wasn't able to say the name of the silverette. Or so he thought.

"2 Days, 3 hours, 45 minutes and exactly 10 seconds Juudaime!"

"Hahaha! You really know the exact time nee, -!"

Tsuna blinked his eyes for a while. Why can't he hear their names? It was like something was stopping him from hearing.

"EXTREME! You did well, Sawada! - here," the white haired pointed at the cheerful one, "was scary when he found out that you were EXTREMELY hurt!"

"B-Boss…- said that those people were from some Famiglia and you don't need to worry anymore! - and - managed to take them out."

Tsuna was lost for words. Their names… What were their names…

WHY IS IT THAT WHEN IT COMES TO SAYING THEIR DAMN NAMES HE CAN'T FUCKING HEAR THEM?

* * *

><p><strong>((Airport…))<strong>

A young man with brown gravity-defying hair walked through the airport towards the exit. He wore a plain black silk suit with a white shirt beneath and an orange neck tie. Everyone that passed by starred at him looking blushed. All eyes were now set on the brunette who was walking in the midst of the crowd. Time froze for the fangirls as they stared at the teen. He looked so professional, so cool and so composed.

The teen sighed and blamed a specific baby for how he looks now. Nobody could deny that he was looking quite ravishing. Everybody could see that he has a slender body than any normal man has. He grew taller compared a year and a half ago. He kept on his cool and calm poker face while walking in the midst of the crowd.

The other girls: single or married, squealed when they thought that the brunette was looking at them.

Sawada Tsunayoshi managed to get out of the airport without being rampaged by those hungry-looking fangirls. He took a cab and told its driver the place he wished to go to. He sat back and sighed. His original plan was to relax a bit but it seemed that he would have none of that. He took out his private cellphone and pressed a speed dial.

He could hear the other line ringing. He waited for the other line to pick up while did some thinking at the same time. Then finally, the phone was picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Ah. Ciao! Or is it 'Konichiwa' here in Japan?"

"_Decimo! It has always been a pleasure talking to you."_

"It has been a while hasn't it? The last time I talked to you was when I was still in the Vongola HQ in Italy right? How are you?"

_"Doing great Decimo. And you? The last time I talked to you, you seemed to be bothered with something. Maybe I could be of help?"_

Tsuna didn't respond for a while. The man he was talking to knew. He knew that Tsuna was bothered. He smiled. As expected.

_"I'm sorry for prying when it's not even my problem but -"_

"It's fine, really! I was just...confused at that time that's all..."

_"How about now?"_

Tsuna shook his head, "Still confused but I feel a lot better since I'm about to find my answers."

_"Oh. So that was why you want to come here? Are the answers here in Namimori?"_

"Hopefully...I have a strong feeling that coming here would be the best option I had to find out the truth."

_"The truth you say? Why? What about?"_

"I know I could trust you so I'll tell you but please promise that you won't tell a word of this to anybody. SPECIALLY Reborn."

_"Ofcourse..."_

"I keep seeing these...people in my dreams. At first I thought that they were just my imagination. But when I entered that room, I found pictures of them with me!"

_"I...see..."_

"You must be thinking I'm loosing my mind huh?"

_"No! Honestly, maybe you **are **close to where the answers are."_

"How could you-"

Tsuna could hear the person he was talking to chuckle, _"Oh! And your guardians and Reborn are currently looking near and far for you. They're going havoc!"_

"Ahahaha!" Tsuna laughed whole heatedly totally forgetting what he wanted to say to the man he was talking to earlier. It has been a while since he laughed. "I see. Thank you for cooperating with me."

"_Any time Decimo. But now that you're here, where do you want to meet up?"_

"Hmmm…" Tsuna thought for a while but then an idea popped in his mind. "How about Namimori Shopping District?"

"_Why…I'm already near that place. I'm currently at the town of Namimori. I was planning on buying some tea there anyway."_

"Typical you. Jaa, matta ne! (So, see you later!)"

"_Hai, Decimo~" _The person on the other line teased then ended the call.

The brunette smiled then closed his eyes in hope to take even the shortest nap he'll ever have in his entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Thank you for your support until now! After this chapter will be how the guardians feel then back to Tsuna. I hope you'll stick with me and my story until the end. Arrivederci!('Good bye!' in Italian)


	3. 30: Storm

**Chapter 30: Storm**

* * *

><p><em><span>Tsuna could hear the person he was talking to chuckle,<span>__"Oh! And your guardians and Reborn are currently looking near and far for you. They're going havoc!"_

_"Ahahaha!" __Tsuna laughed whole heatedly totally forgetting what he wanted to say to the man he was talking to earlier. It has been a while since he laughed.__ "I see. Thank you for cooperating with me."_

_"__Any time Decimo. But now that you're here, where do you want to meet up?"_

_"Hmmm…" __Tsuna thought for a while but then an idea popped in his mind.__ "How about Namimori Shopping District?"_

_"__Why…I'm already near that place. I'm currently at the town of Namimori. I was planning on buying some tea there anyway."_

_"Typical you. Jaa, matta ne! (So, see you later!)"_

_"__Hai, Decimo~" __The person on the other line teased then ended the call._

_The brunette smiled then closed his eyes in hope to take even the shortest nap he'll ever have in his entire life._

* * *

><p>After the guardians were told that the brunette was indeed going to Japan, all of them can't wait to see him again. Fong, Colonnello and Lal Mirch excused themselves because they had other things to deal with like more investigating. The guardians went their separate ways with Gokudera going to who-knows-where, Yamamoto going back to the sushi shop, Chrome going to some store before going back to Kokuyo Land, Ryohei going to the boxing club's room and the head prefect tweety going to the reception room to take a nap or something.<p>

Gokudera Hayato was currently walking around, not noticing where he was headed. He recalled all those sweet and painful days that he had spent with his boss and his fellow guardians. He sat at some random bench where the park could be easily seen.

* * *

><p><strong>((Flashbacks…))<strong>

"_Nee Gokudera-kun…"_

"_What is it Juudaime?"_

"_It's just that…sigh…tomorrow we'll need to fight right…"_

"_Hai! We need to defeat the Varia if you have to be the boss!"_

"_B-But t-that's exactly my point! I…I don't want to be the boss…"_

"_Juudaime…"_

"_All I want is to protect everyone…"_

_Gokudera smiled at the brunette beside him, "Then you need to fight the Varia to protect us Juudaime!"_

_Tsuna's head lifted itself up and saw the silverette grinning and he too smiled, "Y-Yeah…"_

…_./…._

"_Gokudera-kun!" _

"_Watch out Juudaime!"_

_Gokudera rushed over just in time to push his beloved boss to the side missing a flying bullet._

"_HHHIIIIIEEE!"_

"_Don't worry Juudaime! I'll protect you!" _

_/…../_

"_Juudaime!"_

"_Gokudera-kun, behind you!"_

"_Nufufufu~" _

_Gokudera managed to escape the attack from the 1__st__ Generation Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade. "You're weak…"_

_/...…/_

"_I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! Gokudera-kun's my right-hand man AND my friend! You can't tell him to just give me back the ring and leave to go to Italy!"_

"_J-Juudaime…" Gokudera looked at the brunette with awe then took a deep breath before he spoke. "Juudaime. I swear to you that even if I don't get the position, I'll still devote myself to you!" Then the silverette turned to his look-a-like, "My resolve is firm G."_

"_Isn't that enough?" a small voice said from behind. _

"_Fong-san!" exclaimed the brunette._

"_Che…" G scratched his head a little. Tsuna looked at the storm arcobaleno in question, "What do you mean Fong-san?"_

_Fong smiled at him, "He wanted to test your bond."_

_G also smiled a little and looked at Gokudera, "I was testing if you have an unbreakable bond…If you'll be Decimo's right-hand man, you two must trust each other fully and not half-heartedly…"_

* * *

><p>Gokudera was just starring at the clear blue sky. "I wonder how Juudaime's doing… " he wondered out loud. He closed his eyes in relaxation when the wind stated to blow. He heard the children running, their cheers, and their laughters. If only Decimo was there with him…<p>

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a young girl with a bright yellow dress trip until she cried. The girl was on sight but a little far. He sighed. _"I should go help her…" _the bomber decided. He figured out that if his boss was really there with him, the brunette would also tell the silverette that they should help the young girl. Just like that time…

* * *

><p>"<em>WWWAAAHHHH!" wailed a young girl with a bruised knee at the sidewalk. Tsuna and Gokudera were on their way home. Yamamoto could go with them since he had to help his dad with the shop because of its surprise number of customers. The two saw the girl and decided to help the poor kid. Gokudera hesitated at first but ten gave up when he saw the desperation in the eyes of the brunette.<em>

_Gokudera sighed. It can't be helped after all…_

_After several hours of searching, Tsuna and Gokudera managed to look for the mother when they heard her complaining to the polis saying things like, "WHY DON'T YOU LAZY BASTARDS STOP TALKING TO ME AND FIND HER! SHE MIGHT BE WALKING WITH SOMEONE BY ACCIDENT!"_

"_Please calm down! You might wake up the whole neighbourhood!" pleaded a man._

"_But Miss! We don't even know what your daughter looks like!" whined a male voice, probably a polis officer too._

"_I ALREADY FUCKING TOLD YOU! SHE'S A CUTE GIRL WITH CUTE POM-POMS ON HER HAIR AND A CUTE VOICE , IN A CUTE PINK DRESS!" the woman shouted at the top of her lungs. _

"_Wow! She could easily spar with Squalo-san's voice…" Tsuna said in awe._

"_But ma'am!"_

"_SHUT IT! IF YOU WON'T FIND HER THEN I WILL!" she said and was about to storm off when Gokudea stepped out from the shadows._

"_Ehem! We found a __cute girl with cute pom-poms on her hair and a cute voice, in a cute pink dress__." Gokudera recited as he recalled what the other used to describe her daughter. The mother's eyes widened in surprise to see her daughter asleep at the back of a brunette kid, who was behind the silverette. _

_The girl woke up and ran to her mother, crying in joy. Tsuna and Gokudera left the re-united family alone. Tsuna grinned at the bomber, "Now that wasn't too hard right?" Gokudera chuckled, "Yeah right…You weren't the one who recited that idiot's mothers' words of '__**cute**__' about her daughter…"_

_Tsuna pouted and punched Gokudera at his shoulder lightly, "Hey! I wasn't the one who thought of repeating what the mother said!"_

_And with that, the two left then separated to their own ways…_

* * *

><p>But before Gokudera could stand up and help the crying girl, he heard her calm down. He looked over to the girl and found somebody with her. A guy..no…a teenager just like him…he has brown gravity defying hair, similar to the brunette he once knew…<p>

…

…

…

WAIT! _"C-Could it be Juudaime? Fong-san __**did **__say that Juudaime is headed to Japan…" _Gokudera looked at the young girl again but only found her smiling with a rabbit band-aid and a vanilla ice cream on her hands. Where did that guy go?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I wonder who Gokudera-kun saw in the park...Have any ideas? Anyhow...Thank you all for supporting my story! Next will be what happened to Yamamoto-kun after the meeting they had with the four arcobaleno... Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. 31: Rain

**Chapter 31: Rain**

* * *

><p>After the guardians were told that the brunette was indeed going to Japan, all of them can't wait to see him again. Fong, Colonnello and Lal Mirch excused themselves because they had other things to deal with like more investigating. The guardians went their separate ways with Gokudera going to who-knows-where, Yamamoto going back to the sushi shop, Chrome going to some store before going back to Kokuyo Land, Ryohei going to the boxing club's room and the head prefect tweety going to the reception room to take a nap or something.<p>

Yamamoto Takeshi was making his way towards back home but decided against it. Instead, he went by a teammate's house for that meeting they arranged. He hummed a happy tune as he was walking. Some saw him and smiled.

"_Youngsters have it easy these days…_" some murmured while looking at the cheerful teen.

"_KYA~ He's so cool!_" squealed a girl with a braided hair wearing a school uniform.

"_No way! He's totally in the 'cute' section!" _argued another girl next to her.

Another girl shook her head, _"He is most likely h-o-t~!"_

Yamamoto just chuckled at what he heard. Hearing these kinds of things is not new. He had heard similar comments like that at school every single day. Girls from his school always smile at him and adore him. Those fake smiles... He could remember them as if it was only yesterday.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flashback...)<strong>_

_A young teen with short-cropped spiky black hair was grinning at his seat while being surrounded by numerous girls. He had just made the baseball team win a tournament and he instantly became a star. But he wasn't approached by the girls only. He was approached by both teachers and male students. They were all giving complements. Complements he knew that were too good to be true._

_The teen knew that he was only popular now because he was the reason their school team won against another school. He was good at baseball. It first became just another sport to him that became a hobby and now, a part of him. He knew he needs to win the tournaments. But still, the teen felt some-what empty._

_What was it? _

_What was wrong?_

_The teen had no idea. He just felt…_

…_**alone**__…_

_But it all changed with a simple meeting with a person named Sawada Tsunayoshi…_

…

"_Nee, Yamamoto…"_

"_Nani Tsuna?"_

"_Doesn't it hurt you?"_

_Yamamoto raised a brow, "Huh?"_

_Tsuna looked at Yamamoto with a serious face, "Your smile…It isn't real…is it…"_

_Yamamoto was stunned at what the brunette had just said. His friend knew. He knew that he was not smiling from his heart. The brunette noticed it and was worried about him. Yamamoto was touched at the question. No one. As in no one could even notice it. He hid his real smile for a long time now but the brunette was able to notice it…_

"_Since when did you notice?" Yamamoto asked with his fake smile disappearing._

_Tsuna shrugged and said, "Since when I first saw your smile…" And the brunette finally left to take his seat again since their class was once again starting._

_Yamamoto recalled the teen's answer. 'Since the day we met?' The teen chuckled. The brunette was able to tell that it wasn't his real smile in the instant that he saw him smile. The baseball star smiled…a true smile... Little did he know that a certain brunette saw the real smile and smiled back. The said brunette closed his pencil case which has a mirror attached to its' inner cover._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Back to the present..)<strong>_

Yamamoto Takeshi has just entered his teammates house and surprised to see the whole team already there.

"Hey! You're late Takeshi!"

"This isn't like you."

"Something happened?"

The whole team started bombing him with questions and was soon quieted down since their teammate was just laughing it off. After they all settled down, everyone started to plan for their upcoming competition against their rival school. Yamamoto just sat there listening to the plan while his mind was elsewhere…

* * *

><p><em>((Flashback…))<em>

"_So Yamamoto-kun, when's the big game?" the brunette asked the baseball star player. The teen laughed, "It's on Wednesday, Tsuna." When the brunette heard this, he saddened. The baseball teen seemed to notice this so he asked the brunette what was bothering him. Tsuna looked at the taller teen and bowed while saying his 'sorry'. _

_Yamamoto was taken aback. He had no idea why the brunette was apologizing and what for. Did he do something wrong? "T-Tsuna?"_

"_I'm so sorry Yamamoto-kun!"_

"_I don't understand. What for? Why are you apologizing?"_

"_W-Well…y-you see…" _

_And the brunette told the baseball star that he was going training with Reborn at that day. Yamamoto laughed, "You don't need to apologize because of that Tsuna! I know you're always cheering us on!"_

_Tsuna put on a confused look, " Us? What do you mean?" _

_Yamamoto patted Tsuna's head and grinned, "You are always there for me and the others aren't you. You fight to protect us. And for that, we owe you. Big time Tsuna. So…Thank you nee, Tsuna!"_

* * *

><p>((Back to the present time…))<p>

Yamamoto was snapped back to reality when his teammates announced that the meeting was finally over. The swordsman stood up and so did the rest. They invited him to join them eat but the teen kindly refused, saying that he has to help his 'pops' at the shop. Yamamoto exited the house and walked away to the direction of his house. He walked at a slow pace and passed by a park. He saw a familiar hair of silver hair and rushed towards it.

When the baseball star got closer, he saw the storm guardian troubled. He walked towards his friend, "Yo, Gokudera!" Gokudera looked at his side and saw the grinning teen beside him. He ruffled his hair, showing that he is already troubled. "What is it _**now **_baseball-freak? Can't you see I'm thinking?" the silverette shouted at his fellow guardian.

"Maa~ Calm down Gokudera. I'm just passing by. I'm on my way home anyways~"

"Good! Now leave me alone!"

"Can't do that~"

"And why not idiot!"

"Because if Tsuna sees you right now, he would also keep on persisting to help you."

Surprisingly, Yamamoto said this in a serious tone. He was seriously worried. Gokudera grunted but allowed the other teen to sit beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I was just hallucinating…" the silverette said, thinking of an excuse. But Yamamoto saw through his lie and shook his head, "Tell me." A simple word and it made Gokudera's head snapped up. Was the baseball-freak he kept on thinking as naïve and too carefree was ordering him? Gokudera 'hmp!'-ed and sighed.

"I just thought I saw Juudaime earlier helping that kid out," the silverette confessed.

Yamamoto followed the silverette's gaze and saw a young girl with a bright yellow dress sitting at a near-by bench eating her vanilla flavoured ice cream. Yamamoto saw a rabbit designed band-aid at the young girl's left knee. The teen didn't understand why the silverette was pointing at the girl but before he was going to ask, the silverette seemed to have known what he was thinking.

Gokudera grabbed the baseball star's arm and dragged him over to the young girl. Gokudera tried to put on one of his super rare soft glances in hopes not to scare the little girl. "Nee, kid. Could I ask you something?" he asked.

The girl nodded quietly, "What about mister?"

It was Yamamoto's time to answer, "Did you somehow meet an onii-san with brown spiky hair around here?" Yamamoto was great with socializing with the use of his smiles. The girl smiled, jumped up and acted as if she was proud of something.

"Aha~ Onii-chan helped me when Mayu-chan tripped earlier! He was so kind! He treated Mayu-chan's booboo! He has a kind voice and a really sweet smile!" the young girl, named Mayu, stopped for a moment to breath." Then she held up her ice cream, "He even bought Mayu-chan an ice cream!" She giggled before being called by her mother.

Gokudera and Yamamoto froze. Was Tsuna really back? If so, why didn't he tell them?

* * *

><p>Yamamoto decided to go to the shop, seeing that it was almost the lunch time guests to arrive at their shop. He excused himself from the bomber, who also decided to go back to his apartment. While making his way to the shop, another teen walked pass him. Yamamoto had no time to react since when he turned around, the teen was gone.<p>

'_Brown spiky hair? TSUNA!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

****Sooooo SOOORRRYYY! I'm so terribly sorry for not updating sooner! I was so into my other story "The Truth Behind The Lies" that I forgot my ideas for this chapter! Don't worry! I'm already continuing this story. I might update again this week to make it up to you. Thank you for supporting me, nee~ Domou arigatou gozaimasen! *bows*


	5. 32: Cloud and Sun

**Chapter 32: Cloud and Sun**

* * *

><p>After the guardians were told that the brunette was indeed going to Japan, all of them can't wait to see him again. Fong, Colonnello and Lal Mirch excused themselves because they had other things to deal with like more investigating. The guardians went their separate ways with Gokudera going to who-knows-where, Yamamoto going back to the sushi shop, Chrome going to some store before going back to Kokuyo Land, Ryohei going to the boxing club's room and the head prefect tweety going to the reception room to take a nap or something.<p>

The prefect, named Kyoya Hibari, was now sitting at his comfortable black chair. He was known in the whole Namimori District as a fearsome person. He was listed on the 'People You Don't Want to Mess With'. Hibari was distant, a loner, a sadist (when it comes to people destroying his Namimori), a perfectionist, an excellent fighter, and not to mention damn hot!

Hibari was taking his usual nap. The classes were cut thanks to some Arcobaleno-tricks so he decided to rest. He hasn't had any ever since he got dragged to the mafia world. But the prefect didn't regret any of it. Him joining the mafia, allowed him to bite more people to death. He was able to meet powerful enemies that he always wanted to bite to death. The names of these poor people was; Dino Cavallone, Mukuro Rokudo and none other than Tsunayoshi Sawada.

'_Sawada…huh…' _Hibari was actually excited. He heard that the herbivore he once knew grew stronger. He could only think of a possibility, _'Could that herbivore turn to a carnivore?' _The said prefect could only smirk. He could still remember when he was not yet involved with the mafia…

* * *

><p><em>((Flashback…))<em>

_Kyoya Hibari was doing his usual daily rounds within the school grounds. He always goes to school 2 hours before the actual time start of classes. It was his routine. While waiting for the other Disciplinary Committee members, he always stays his ground at the gate of Namimori Jr. High. _

_And as per usual, the students started coming 30 minutes before the starting time of their classes. Hibari, after assigning the other members of the D.C. (Disciplinary Committee) where they are posted today, was watching from the office. And when 5 minutes remain before classes start for the day the head prefect was the one by the gates once again, readying himself in closing the gates. _

_Some students were already running their fastest to get to school since they knew what would happen if they don't get there in time. When Hibari was about to close the gates, a certain brunette entered the gates just in time for classes. The brunette sighed in relief, "Wah! I made it just in time!"_

"_Herbivore…" came a deadly voice. The said brunette turned around to see the fearsome Hibari, Kyoyya. "HHIIIIEEE! H-Hibari-san! I-I'm so sorry! Please don't bite me to death!" he apologized as he ran away from the prefect of their school. Hibari scoffed, 'Pathetic herbivore…' _

…_._

…

…

"_Ciaoussu Hibari!"_

_Hibari Kyoya saw a familiar baby with a sadistic grin on his face. "Akambo…(meaning 'Baby')" the prefect uttered and suddenly, a hint of bloodlust was seen at the corner of his eyes. "What do you want?" Hibari bluntly asked. _

"_I want you to go and eliminate those useless Mafiosi outside…" the arcobaleno baby named Reborn said. The prefect raised a brow, "Ha? And what makes you think I'll do your dirty work arcobaleno?" Reborn smirked, "You'll get bite those people to death…" _

"_So? I can bite anyone to death anytime I want…"_

"_Oh? Alright. Then just let them destroy Namimori while they search what they came here for and might as well let them kill or harm or maybe both to some Namimori students and residence, shall we?"_

_The head prefect twitched. Those Mafiosi will dare destroy HIS precious Namimori? Hibari smirked, "Hmp! You got yourself a fighter arcobaleno. Where are those trouble-law breakers?" Reborn pointed to the north and west, "They're divided into two groups."_

_And with that said, the prefect left the school for a little hunting~_

…

…

…

"_Hibari-san!"_

_The prefect turned around and before he could register what was happening, he was pushed away by a brunette. _

_**KABOOM!**_

_Hibari smirked, 'Wao~ That herbivore just saved me…hmp! Might as well return the favor by biting those herbivores to death!'_

…

…

…

_(( End of Flashback…))_

* * *

><p>Hibari smiled. Yes people. Fearsome Hibari Kyoya just smiled. But only for a moment as he turned his smile into a smirk. The prefect didn't regret joining the mafia. He was able to bite more and more people to death because of it. Then, the prefect's peaceful thinking was disrupted by a sudden knock from his door.<p>

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

The prefect's eyes went to the door and asked, "What is it? The door is open." Then, a guy with reagent hair style appeared by the door carrying papers.

"Tetsuya Kusakabe…What is it?" the prefect asked with a monotone voice. The man named Tetsuya Kusakabe bowed and carefully handed over a pile of folders and papers to the prefect's table, "These are for you, Hibari-san." Hibari looked over the folders and nodded, "I see. Is there anything else? If not, you can resume patrolling." Kusakabe bowed and made his way out of the said office.

Hibari sighed and massaged his temples. He then felt something off. He looked around and saw nothing suspicious but then he turned towards his window. The feeling that he was getting…it was coming from the outside!

Hibari immediately stood up. This feeling was undoubtedly familiar. When he looked outside, he saw no other than a brunette. He has brown gravity defying hair, and was wearing a plain shirt with an orange jacket. That teen was looking at the school. He looked like the brunette he once knew. Hibari had a hard time believing that that same teen was the one he used to know. But maybe it was just a coincidence…right?

Then to his surprise, the teen looked at the window. His gaze was surely straight at the prefect. The skylark thought that maybe it was just the teen's instinct to look at the window_**S**_. Yes. In plural form. But the brunette seemed to be only starring at the window of the prefect only. That's when the prefect realized that the brunette wasn't staring at the window but at him!

The prefect was itching to bite the teen to death but he saw the teen look at his wristwatch and just walked away. Hibari, though disappointed, just let the teen he saw just be. There was no way that that teen was the same herbivore he knew. The aura says it all.

The prefect just sat back at his comfortable black-leathered chair and yawned. "Hibari! Hibari!" a familiar yellow bird began to chirp. Hibari looked at the bird in his hand, "And where have you been?" The said yellow fluffy bird seemed too understand when he suddenly chirped the words the prefect would never expect, "Herbivore! Herbivore! Tsuna! Tsuna!"

…

…

* * *

><p>After the guardians were told that the brunette was indeed going to Japan, all of them can't wait to see him again. Fong, Colonnello and Lal Mirch excused themselves because they had other things to deal with like more investigating. The guardians went their separate ways with Gokudera going to who-knows-where, Yamamoto going back to the sushi shop, Chrome going to some store before going back to Kokuyo Land, Ryohei going to the boxing club's room and the head prefect tweety going to the reception room to take a nap or something.<p>

Ryohei was currently jogging his way to the boxing club's room to clean up. He was getting excited ever since he found out that his otoutou (little brother) Tsuna was finally coming back to Japan. He continued to shout 'EXTREME!' while jogging as he started to remember some of the days he was with the brunette…

* * *

><p><em>((Flashback…))<em>

"_EXTREME!"_

"_Uh…Huh?"_

"_Onii-chan! I want you to meet Tsuna-kun. He's a classmate of mine and he saved me from Mochida earlier!"_

"_H-Hello…Uhm…M-My name is S-Sawada T-T-Tsuna…yoshi…"_

"_EXTREME THANKS!" the boxer shouted as he gave the poor petite brunette a squeezing death hug._

"_I-It's a-alr-right S-S-Sa-sagawa…san…"_

"_Oni-chan! Mou! You're suffocating Tsuna-kun!"_

"_EXTREME SORRY!" the bower said sheepishly with a grin on his face._

"_I-It's ok Sasaga-"_

"_Call me onii-chan from now on to the EXTREME!"_

_*cue sweat drop* "H-Hai…eto…O-Onii-san…"_

…

…

"_Onii-san!" shouted a very worried brunette rushing to the said person. Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi was rushing forward after their friend and boss. "Sawada!" the boxer said with a smile on his face. The battle between him and the Varia's sun guardian 'Lussuria', has just finished and had just exited the arena._

"_Onii-chan!"_

"_Kyoko?" exclaimed the boxer in surprise to see his most precious little sister there. He didn't like it. Not one bit. "K-Kyoko-chan! O-Onii-san was just having a boxing match with a-another b-boxer from another s-school! Yeah! That's right! It wasn't a real fight!" Tsuna said trying to convince the said girl that his brother was of no circumstances in a death match nor a street fight._

"_He's EXTREMELY right, Kyoko! Sa! Let's go home to the EXTREME!" shouted the boxer as he punched the air with a smile on his face. With that said and done, the girl named Kyoko was now convinced and agreed to go home with her brother. The two siblings mouthed a 'thank you' but had two different meanings. _

_((End of Flashback…))_

* * *

><p>Sasagawa Ryohei had just finished cleaning up and decided to go home and join his sister in eating lunch. Why lunch? Well…let's just say it was all thanks to the arcobaleno that they were all permitted to leave. When the boxer was out of school grounds, and was about to go home, he suddenly remembered that he forgot to lock the boxing club's door. He sighed and shouted some more 'EXTREME!' and made his way back to the school.<p>

But when he was nearing the school gates, he saw a teen with brown gravity defying hair standing infront of their school. The boxer's eyes widened, _'S-Sawada?' _The sun guardian was having second thoughts when he felt the aura surrounding the said mysterious teen. It was different yet somehow still a little familiar to a certain brunette he knew and considered as a little brother.

And when the boxer was going to approach him, the teen looked at his watch and cursed that he was going to be late and left the school. The boxer eyed the disappearing figure of a brunette, _"Did that kid just said, 'Shit! I'm going to be late!' TO THE EXTREME?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Urg! My other chapters from 24 to 28 were freaking deleted! URG! NOT THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

So here, just like I promised! So~? What you readers say? Hm~? I'm had a writer's block when it came to Ryohei..._sigh_... I need help! How can a reader over-come a WRITER'S BLOCK? SOMEONE! TASKETTE! (HELP ME!)

Oh! And reviews are also greatly appreciated~! ;) Thank you nee! Oh and I'll try on updating eaither tomorrow or the day after so...MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	6. 33: Mist

**Chapter 33: Mist**

* * *

><p>After the guardians were told that the brunette was indeed going to Japan, all of them can't wait to see him again. Fong, Colonnello and Lal Mirch excused themselves because they had other things to deal with like more investigating. The guardians went their separate ways with Gokudera going to who-knows-where, Yamamoto going back to the sushi shop, Chrome going to some store before going back to Kokuyo Land, Ryohei going to the boxing club's room and the head prefect tweety going to the reception room to take a nap or something.<p>

Chrome Dokuro was always alone. Even when she was this person called, 'Nagi'. Her parents cared less about her. She was already in the verge of death and yet her so called parents didn't even thought about her. She was left to die and rot. Left to die unknown. Left to disappear from the face of the world as a random girl.

But yet, she was saved. Given a chance to live. And it was all thanks to a certain pineapple-haired illusionist named, Mukuro Rokudo. They first met when she accepted death with open arms. He stopped her from giving up. He told her that he needed her. He needed her help to be exact. And in return, he used his illusions to cast illusionary organs on her.

And to prove her new life, Mukuro was oh so kind enough to name her. Her name 'Nagi' changed to 'Chrome Dokuro'. It wasn't at all hard for the illusionist to think of her new name. How was he able to do that? Simple really. His first name is Mukuro. Re-arrange the letters and you get Kuromu. But since it was so hard to write, and for the sake of the English people, her name was Chrome (at least they sound the same, right~). And it goes the same with her surname. With Mukuro's Rokudo turned into Chrome's Dokuro.

Anyways, back to the main point, she was also excited to learn that the brunette was finally going to get home. They had grown a bond with each other. Even if their first meeting was rather…uhm…a little awkward as she re-called what happened at and she did…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

"_Ah! Those two!" Gokudera exclaimed in shock as he pointed at the two people standing by the door of the gym. They were no other than __Ken__ Joshima, and __Chikusa__ Kakimoto…subordinates of Mukuro Rokudo…_

"_Long time no see, byon!" Ken said as he licked his lips in anticipation._

"_Vongola…" Chikusa uttered in a bored voice, adjusting his glasses._

"_Teme! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Vendicare Prison?" Gokudera shouted, taking out his bombs. Yamamoto, in turn, also prepared himself as he pulled out his sword._

_Reborn stepped forward, "Don't worry. Put down your weapons. They are here to escort the guardian of mist, am I right?"_

"_D-Don't tell me that the Mist guardian is…"_

"_If they're here…there's only one 1 person that I could think of…"_

_Tsuna's eyes widened, "MUKURO ROKUDO!"_

_The expression on the duo's face confused the brunette. But before he could ask, a voice from behind them spoke, "No." The two stepped at the side to reveal a young girl with purple pineapple-hair style with a single violet visible eye while the other is being covered by a black and silver skull patch. With was wearing a green uniform with a mini-skirt like the rest of the Kokuyo Gang's uniform. _

"_My name's Chrome. Chrome Dokuro."_

"_Eh?" A lot of question marks floated above almost everybody's head._

"_Is she also one of your EXTREME friends Sawada?" the boxer asked when he saw the girl named Chrome. But then Gokudera snapped, "Juudaime! Don't believe them! That 'girl's' Mukuro Rokudo! It's just one of his illusions or he's just possessing her! I mean, look at her! She's covering her left eye with an eye patch! Not to mention that she's also carrying that trident!"_

_Ken and Chikusa looked offended and angry at what the silverette said. "Why you-!" Ken shouted showing them that he was prepared to fight them. And so was Chikusa. But before anyone could make a move, Chrome stopped her two companions. "Ken, Chikusa…Stop it. We can't do anything about this," she said and looked at her boss, "Am I unfit to be your mist guardian, bossu?" _

_Tsuna looked like he was thinking whether he'll let her be his guardian. Reborn then spoke, "You don't have any choice dame-Tsuna." He reminded them all that she was the only one that can be their representative as their Mist. And if she doesn't fight, it means that they lose. But the storm argued, "But it's Mukuro-!" _

"_She's not Mukuro..." Tsuna suddenly said out of the blue. Everyone looked at him surprised. Even Tsuna was surprised at himself. He spoke out loud unconsciously. He could tell. His hyper intuition was the one telling him that the girl infront of them now was __**not **__the male illusionist he fought against in the past. But the brunette just shrugged it off. Before he could think more, he turned his attention back to the female infront of him but was surprised when he saw her rush towards him and kissed him on his left cheek. _

"_Arigatou Bossu…"_

…

…

…

"_CHROME!" shouted a voice from behind the crowd. _

"_Bossu? What are you doing here? It's not safe!" Chrome persuaded the young brunette who was running towards her. She met him half way and immediately sensed a killing intent. She scanned the side areas and saw something shimmer for a moment. Her eyes widened in shock. IT WAS A LONG-RANGED SNIPPER! NOT JUST ONE BUT TWO!_

"_BOSSU! DUCK!"_

"…_huh?"_

_***BANG***_

_The female illusionist managed to move the brunette out of the way of the two bullets but unfortunately, she was hit. One bullet hit her right leg, while the other bullet managed to hit her at her left shoulder joint. The other hitmen also heard the noises and ran after the duo. Chrome, although already limping, managed to hold on (fighting using her advanced illusions) together with the young boss. _

_Apparently, because of the fight that went on for a period of time, the impact caused her to lose many blood and a few broken bones, snapped muscles, and also a few dislocated bones. Tsuna on the other hand suffered from blood loss, sword slashes, a few gun holes. They were a disaster! That's what they get for going against 2 enemy Famiglias who want their (the Vongola boss and the guardians) heads on a silver platter._

'_At least…'the female thought with a soft smile, '…we made it out alive…'_

…

…

…

_Chrome was sitting quietly on a worn out couch in their (the Kokuyo Gang's) so-called 'house'. Her friends, Ken and Chikusa, was currently out to who knows where. So far, her day has been a little tiring. It was peaceful inside the place. So far at least, before she heard noises outside._

_***BOOM!**_

_***BANG! BANG!**_

"_**Operation X! FIRE!"**_

_Chrome had to shut her eye close to prevent the dust from harming her pupil (her visible eye). When the dust cleared, it revealed a brunette and the sun arcobaleno infront of what seemed to be a destroyed red octopus and the cloud arcobaleno. _

_Chrome immediately rushed over to find out what was happening. When she got closer, she saw that the area was a mess. The floor was crushed. There were ashes and some unconscious bodies lying on the ground (Skull's henchmen), and there was a portion of trees that bent because of the explosion that was made. "C-Chrome?" came a questioning voice, which became more like a surprised voice. _

_The female illusionist looked at her boss and saw him escape his HDWM (Hyper Dying Will Mode). "B-Bossu…" she uttered softly, blushing shyly. The brunette seemed to have felt her uneasiness so he decides to just get to the point of why he was there at Kokuyo Land._

"_Dame-Tsuna. Just go and give it to her already!" the sun arcobaleno ordered his student as he kicked him at the head. Tsuna wined as usual at how Reborn was soon going to be the reason he'll have brain damage. A sigh escaped his mouth but also did what the arcobaleno said._

_He stepped forward and showed the confused female what he was carrying. It was a picnic basket with an 'obento' inside. She saw the young boss smile oh-so-sweetly at her. "Here. I thought you might try these. Kyoko-chan, Haru and okaa-san were the ones who made that. You could also share them with the other 2."_

_Chrome smiled and blushed at the action. She rarely receive something since she was un-wanted before she met Mukuro, the Kokuyo Gang and her boss/ the Vongola. "T-Thank y-you b-bossu…"_

_Flashback End…_

* * *

><p>By now, the purple-haired girl had just finished buying the things she would be needing and proceeded to make her way back to Kokuyo Land. She had a smile at her face and was humming a song she had heard from Mukuro…a song entitled 'Kufufu no fu' <strong>(AN: Yes people. That's a real song of Mukuro!)**.

Just then, a mob of spiky hair walked pass her. She looked back to see who it was but was stopped when her view was blocked by running cars and other vehicles. Chrome just shrugged it off but it was still bugging her since there was a possibility that the one that passed by him was… Chrome shook her head and left the idea and the possibility alone.

If that person was the same brunette that she knew and met, he will surely call out her name, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Haha! Now that's done and over with, the next chapter would be dedicated to what happened to Tsuna after he boarded the taxi. And who is this person that he had agreed to meet up with? Guess who. Clue! That person…

…is a male…

…is someone you know very well…

…had already been mentioned in this story..

…and is not an OC!

Please review~!


	7. 34: The Sky Meets

**Chapter 34: The Sky Meets…**

* * *

><p><strong>((FLASHBACK...))<strong>

He could hear the other line ringing. He waited for the other line to pick up while did some thinking at the same time. Then finally, the phone was picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Ah. Ciao! Or is it 'Konichiwa' here in Japan?"

"_Decimo! It has always been a pleasure talking to you."_

"Any news from the HQ in Italy?"

Tsuna could hear the person he was talking to chuckle, _"Why yes…Your guardians and Reborn are currently looking near and far for you. They're going havoc!"_

"Ahahaha!" Tsuna laughed whole heartedly. It has been a while since he laughed. "I see. Thank you for cooperating with me."

"_Any time Decimo. But now that you're here, where do you want to meet up?"_

"Hmmm…" Tsuna thought for a while but then an idea popped in his mind. "How about Namimori Shopping District?"

"_Why…I'm already near that place. I'm currently at the town of Namimori. I was planning on buying some tea there anyway."_

"Typical you. Jaa, matta ne! (So, see you later!)"

"_Hai, Decimo~" _The person on the other line teased then ended the call.

The brunette smiled then closed his eyes in hope to take even the shortest nap he'll ever have.

* * *

><p>Tsuna got off the taxi near what people around there called as 'Namimori Park'. He decided to take a little stroll, enjoying his moments of freedom from Reborn and his guardians. The air there was clean, and the laughter of innocent children could be heard. Tsuna enjoyed his short stroll. He then ended up on the park. He sat for a while to rest before continuing his walking.<p>

His peaceful rest was interrupted when he heard someone crying not so far from him. He saw a young girl wearing a bright yellow dress kneeling at the ground crying. He immediately went into action and went to the young girl's aid. He brought out a band aid with rabbit prints and showed the girl one of his famous smiles.

"Here you go~ Don't cry nee~?" Tsuna said with his 1,000 watt smile. The little girl lightened up a bit and smiled back but was still sobbing, "N-Nee…mister…a-arigatou…" The brunette smiled and told the little girl to stay put. Doing what she was told, she held her ground and not a minute too soon, the brunette returned with a vanilla flavored ice cream! "Here you go!" he cheerfully said and handed over the ice cream.

The young girl gladly accepted the ice cream that was given to her by a mere stranger. "Hey thanks mister!" she said with a smile, completely forgetting about her injury. The brunette looked at his wrist watch to look at the time when he felt someone watching him. He quickly assisted the young girl to sit on a bench and left her with a small smile.

When he was a little far away, his eyes widened when he suddenly remembered some rather odd things. They were memories…but whose?

* * *

><p>"<em>WWWAAAHHHH!" wailed a young girl with a bruised knee at the sidewalk. Tsuna and a silverette were on their way home. The two saw the girl and decided to help the poor kid. - hesitated at first but ten gave up when he saw the desperation in the eyes of the brunette…<em>

…"_I ALREADY FUCKING TOLD YOU! SHE'S A CUTE GIRL WITH CUTE POM-POMS ON HER HAIR AND A CUTE VOICE , IN A CUTE PINK DRESS!" the woman shouted at the top of her lungs. _

"_Wow! She could easily spar with Squalo-san's voice…" Tsuna said in awe…._

…"_Ehem! We found a __cute girl with cute pom-poms on her hair and a cute voice, in a cute pink dress__." - recited…_

_...  
><em>

…_Tsuna grinned at the person beside him, "Now that wasn't too hard right?" the silver haired chuckled, "Yeah right…You weren't the one who recited that idiot's mothers' words of '__**cute**__' about her daughter…"_

_Tsuna pouted and punched - at his shoulder lightly, "Hey! I wasn't the one who thought of repeating what the mother said!"_

_And with that, the two left then separated to their own ways…_

* * *

><p>Tsuna clenched his eyes and covered his ears like protecting them from the terrible noises outside. <em>'They were memories of..me? And who was that person with me? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?' <em>the brunette practically shouted in his head. But knew that he wouldn't get anywhere if he just stayed there, so he went on his way.

Along the way, Tsuna managed to get to the right direction without getting lost, much to his pleasure. _'I guess Reborn's training is finally paying off…' _the brunette sighed in relief. Not too far from where he was standing, he saw someone carrying what looks like heavy baggage. And being a kind person he was, he decided to help out. He greeted the man who looked like in his 40s and helped his carry the boxes.

"Hahaha! Thank you very much young man!" the shop-owner replied with a grin. The brunette was about to excuse himself when he realized that it _**has **_been a long time since he ate sushi so he decided to eat there for lunch. The owner smiled at him and continued to serve the teen saying that it was his appreciation gift.

The teen happily ate some sushi and deep inside, he was jumping up and down from glee. Of course he won't do that there. Who knows what would happen when Reborn finds out right?

Tsuna waved goodbye to the owner whose name was actually Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. And the name of the shop was 'Takesushi'. The brunette sweat dropped, _'What kind of a store would have a weird name like that?' _Tsuna just shrugged it off and continued his way. But not before long, he saw another teen probably around his age, was tall, has short spiky black hair and most likely the son of the shop Takesushi.

How could he tell? Easy! Their appearance was almost the same and the owner **did **tell him about having a some about his age that loves baseball. Tsuna's H.I. (Hyper Intuition) was telling him to walk fast and escape the teen if he didn't want to be bombed with questions. And since the brunette was in a hurry, he quickly followed his H.I. and managed to escape the black-haired teen…

* * *

><p>"<em>So -, when's the big game?" the brunette asked the black-haired teen . The teen laughed, "It's on Wednesday, Tsuna." When the brunette heard this, he saddened. The baseball teen seemed to notice this so he asked the brunette what was bothering him. Tsuna looked at the taller teen and bowed while saying his 'sorry'. <em>

_The taller teen was taken aback. He had no idea why the brunette was apologizing and what for. Did he do something wrong? "T-Tsuna?"_

"_I'm so sorry -!"_

"_I don't understand. What for? Why are you apologizing?"_

"_W-Well…y-you see…" _

_And the brunette told the baseball star that he was going training with Reborn at that day. - laughed, "You don't need to apologize because of that Tsuna! I know you're always cheering us on!"_

_Tsuna put on a confused look, " Us? What do you mean?" _

_- patted Tsuna's head and grinned, "You are always there for me and the others aren't you. You fight to protect us. And for that, we owe you. Big time Tsuna. So…Thank you nee, Tsuna!"_

* * *

><p>The brunette's eyes widened. Another flashback? He was getting more and more confused and decided to go along the road where his H.I. was leading him. And not soon after, he ended up in front of a somewhat familiar school…Namimori Chuu…<p>

Tsuna stopped for a bit and glanced at the school. It looks to him that school just ended a while ago. The brunette could tell that the school was obviously big and can contain many different clubs.

"_SAWADA! COME JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" _

Was he hallucinating? Tsuna looked around but saw nobody there except for falling leaves. Yup. These leaves came from the trees inside the school. It wasn't as big as his school in Italy but something about that school attracted him to it. It was as if this was his school! Tsuna sighed. No. That was impossible. He was in Italy and this was Japan. As far as his memories serves him right, he didn't enter any school in Japan… except for kindergarten…

Tsuna then felt something coming from the window. What happened next surprised him. He saw another teen around his age staring down at him. No. Scratch that. That said teen was GLARING at him! Tsuna panicked in his mind. He tried to recall if he did something bad to the said teen but found that he has no memory of ever meeting him.

It took the brunette some time before he felt another presence behind him. He turned to look at his watch and saw that it would be best if he leaves _**now**_. He quickly turned and saw someone with white hair staring at him with surprised eyes. _'What? Do I have something on my face?' _the brunette thought as he quickly walked away and headed for the destined place.

* * *

><p><em>Some students were already running their fastest to get to school since they knew what would happen if they don't get there in time. When the teen was about to close the gates, a certain brunette entered the gates just in time for classes. The brunette sighed in relief, "Wah! I made it just in time!"<em>

"_Herbivore…" came a deadly voice. The said brunette turned around to see the fearsome -. "HHIIIIEEE! -san! I-I'm so sorry! Please don't bite me to death!" he apologized as he ran away from the prefect of their school. - scoffed, 'Pathetic herbivore…'_

* * *

><p>"<em>EXTREME!"<em>

"_Uh…Huh?"_

"_Onii-chan! I want you to meet Tsuna-kun. He's a classmate of mine and he saved me from Mochida earlier!"_

"_H-Hello…Uhm…M-My name is S-Sawada T-T-Tsuna…yoshi…"_

"_EXTREME THANKS!" the boxer shouted as he gave the poor petite brunette a squeezing death hug._

"_I-It's a-alr-right -…san…"_

"_Oni-chan! Mou! You're suffocating Tsuna-kun!"_

"_EXTREME SORRY!" the bower said sheepishly with a grin on his face._

"_I-It's ok -"_

"_Call me onii-chan from now on to the EXTREME!"_

_*cue sweat drop* "H-Hai…eto…O-Onii-san…"_

* * *

><p>Tsuna groaned in pain. Those people…he'd met them… The young Decimo was almost at the entrance of Namimori Shopping district when he saw a female, maybe younger that him by a year, walking towards him. She was humming a tune with a shy smile on her face. He then felt something about her that he felt towards the ones he had passed by earlier. Longing. He was longing for them.<p>

But for some reason, his Hyper Intuition was telling him to pass by her and disappear…_**fast**_… And since his H.I. never failed him, he followed it and quickly passed by her like a normal person who was in a hurry to get to somewhere. When he passed by her, he quickly turned at a corner to hide himself from her view. And just in time too since he saw her look behind her. He saw her shrugged it off and walked away.

He sighed at relief and as he expected, another vision then showed itself at him…

* * *

><p><em>The female looked at him and saw him escape his HDWM (Hyper Dying Will Mode). "B-Bossu…" she uttered softly, blushing shyly. The brunette seemed to have felt her uneasiness so he decides to just get to the point of why he was there at Kokuyo Land.<em>

"_Dame-Tsuna. Just go and give it to her already!" the sun arcobaleno ordered his student as he kicked him at the head. Tsuna wined as usual at how Reborn was soon going to be the reason he'll have brain damage. A sigh escaped his mouth but also did what the arcobaleno said._

_He stepped forward and showed the confused female what he was carrying. It was a picnic basket with an 'obento' inside. She saw the young boss smile oh-so-sweetly at her. "Here. I thought you might try these. -chan, - and okaa-san were the ones who made that. You could also share them with the other 2."_

_- smiled and blushed at the action. "T-Thank y-you b-bossu…"_

* * *

><p>Tsuna was taken a back at this particular visionmemory. Reborn was there. Why? Does Reborn know them? What was the arcobaleno hiding? These were the questions that bothered the young boss. He was still in deep thought while walking towards his meeting destination. Namimori Shopping District.

"Tsunayoshi-san. You finally made it," the voice called out snapping the brunette out of his deep thinking. The brunette smiled at the person he was seeing. He was the only person he ever told about his weird dreams and his feelings since he trusted that person to keep it as a secret.

"Hello. It's been a while hasn't it, Fong-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

****Hehehe~! Happy New Year to each and every one of you out there, my dear and supportive readers! Thank you and please don't forget to review. I'll just update a chapter or two in my other story before proceeding another chapter on this story so please be patient! Thank you very much, nee~? Bye bye and God Bless you all!


	8. 35: Remember

**Chapter 35: Remember  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna was taken a back at this particular visionmemory. Reborn was there. Why? Does Reborn know them? What was the arcobaleno hiding? These were the questions that bothered the young boss. He was still in deep thought while walking towards his meeting destination. Namimori Shopping District. _

"_Tsunayoshi-san. You finally made it," the voice called out snapping the brunette out of his deep thinking. The brunette smiled at the person he was seeing. He was the only person he ever told about his weird dreams and his feelings since he trusted that person to keep it as a secret._

"_Hello. It's been a while hasn't it, Fong-san?"_

* * *

><p><strong>((Present time…))<strong>

Tsuna and Fong were currently drinking their own favourite drinks. Tea for Fong and Milk Coffee for Tsuna. After they met up, the two decided to take a sit and chat since they _hadn't _met up in person for a while. Sure they were able to talk on the phone, but nobody knows when someone might be eavesdropping.

"So Tsuna-san…How is Italy these days?" Fong asked as he took a sip of his favourite Japanese tea.

Tsuna smiled, "It's nice there. But compared to Italy, I prefer Japan anytime!"

"And? Reborn's still hard on you and your guardians?"

"Hell yes! He trains us every painful day without rest! And when we sleep, he'll randomly choose a target and whack that person every once in a while in the middle of the freaking night! I swear he's a baby from hell!" Tsuna whined like a kid complaining about a bully. Fong chuckled.

"I think he only does that to prepare you for the future, Tsuna-san…" Fong comforted the brunette with a warm smile.

Tsuna tried to smile back but sighed, "I know but…Arg! Never mind Reborn…I'll deal with him somehow…"

Fong, having sensed what the brunette meant, voiced out his advice, "If you're planning to take his beloved espresso, then I advise you to prepare yourself. It isn't pretty every time someone tries to separate him and his espresso."

"Oh? And you've seen him like that?" Tsuna questioned, chuckling.

Fong chuckled along with the brunette, "Why yes~! It was before we got into this form. Viper-no I mean-Mammon and Verde where having their own gig and decided to prank Reborn with stealing his beloved espresso. When Luche, Lal and I saw this, we immediately went to hide ourselves."

"But," he added, "when I hid myself, I could still see what happened. I saw Reborn take his gun out and began to shoot the two non-stop. He was releasing his deadly aura for the first time. It was actually amusing on how he punished the two."

Tsuna could do nothing but sweat drop, "A…ha…ha…ha….You sure are a mystery Fong-san. Now I wondering who's scarier: you or Reborn…"

"So Decimo…"

"Yes, Fong-san?"

"Have you answered any of the hearts that the girls in Italy gladly offered to you, knowing you are Decimo of Vongola or not?"

"*blush* N-No way!"

The two continued these kinds of conversations until the two got serious with each other. Fong was the first on to react, "So Decimo…What idea is running inside your head right now?"

Tsuna smiled at him, a calculating smile at that. "I found something…bothering…" he said in a sad tone.

Fong raised a brow, "Oh? What would it be?"

The brunette shook his head and placed a finger on his lips, "It's a secret~! But…" Tsuna turned back to being serious, "…It was held away from me…Reborn and my other guardians…They are hiding something from me. It scares me that I'm right…"

"And what does your Hyper Intuition tells you right now Decimo?" the storm arcobaleno asked.

Tsuna showed a saddened face, "It says that I'm right…"

* * *

><p><strong>((The following day…Namimori Park…))<strong>

"Teme…The others are late! Where the hell are they?"

"Maa, maa~ You should calm down Gokudera-kun. I'm sure they'll be here soon!"

The ex-storm and the ex-rain are currently waiting for the rest of their companions to arrive. They already know that the prefect was there with them in the shadows. The only ones that they were waiting was the ex-mist guardian together with the ex-lightning guardian, and the sun guardian.

"EEXXTTRREEMMEEEEEEEE!"

"Bwahahaha! Lambo-sama is supreme!"

"…"

Finally, the three ex-guardians were spotted not too far from where the other three ex-guardians were waiting. Gokudera was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. Yamamoto was grinning like no tomorrow. Hibari was just patiently napping on top of a tree branch with Hibird on his head.

"Oi! What took you all so long!"

"OCTOPUS-HEAD! DON'T SHOUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY TO THE EXTREME!" **(A/N: Like you're in the position to say that…)**

"Maa, maa~ At least everyone managed to get here right?"

"Uhm…"

Everyone looked at the shy illusionist who as though was trying to say something. "Hm? What is it Chrome?" Yamamoto asked with a warm smile. Chrome took every ounce of courage she had as she spoke aloud, "D-Did you hear any news a-about Bossu yet, Yamamoto-san?"

Yamamoto frowned but smiled, "No. Not yet but don't worry about it!"

"AH! SPEAKING ABOUT SAWADA, I THOUGHT I EXTREMELY SAW HIM YESTERDAY!" Ryohei shouted at the top of his lungs.

The other guardians' head's snapped up as they heard this. "Hhm. Now that you mention it….a herbivore was at the school gates yesterday…and he looks exactly _**that **_herbivore."

"Wha-? Y-You did? Ahahaha! What a coincidence! It seems that you also saw him, sempai? Hibari?" the baseball player asked.

"Uhm…y-you mean… a guy with brown hair and wearing an orange shirt with a blue vest?" Chrome questioned them just making sure that who they saw yesterday was the same guy they were talking about.

"Tsk. So you also saw him, Dokuro?" Gokudera thought for a moment before he was snapped out of his state when he felt a strong presence not too far from them.

Hibari was the first one to react. He pulled out his newly polished silver tonfas and you could immediately feel him releasing his deadly aura. "Someone's messing in Namimori Temple. I'll bite that person to death…" he proclaimed as he went on his way.

The other ex-guardians that heard of this looked at each other and nodded as if they understood what the other was thinking. Yamamoto smiled and placed his arms at the back of his shoulders in a carefree way.

Ryohei shouted an 'EXTREME!' before he followed too.

Chrome silently 'Uhm!' started walking with the others.

Gokudera smirked and lit his storm flame, "Let the hunting begin…"

* * *

><p><strong>((Earlier that time with Tsuna…))<strong>

Tsunayoshi Sawada woke up from his peaceful slumber in an apartment he rented out thanks to the storm arcobaleno's little assistance. He walked to the bathroom to change his clothes and then brushed his teeth. He looked himself in the mirror.

Today was the day of the storm's arcobaleno was going to introduce some people to him. The people in his dreams…

/.../.../.../

_**((Flashback…))**_

"_So Tsuna-san…what is the real reason you decide to be here? I want to be of help to you," Fong told the young boss with desperation in his voice._

_Tsuna didn't answer for a few seconds. But then again, he could trust the storm arcobaleno. He sighed and nodded. Might as well tell him right?_

"_Here's the thing Fong-san…" Tsuna took out the same picture he'd shown Reborn and the rest of his guardians back at Italy, "…I want to ask you the same question I asked every single guardian I have and Reborn."_

_Fong raised a brow, not looking at the picture, "And that is?"_

_Tsuna raised the picture, "I want to know who these people are."_

_Fong looked at the picture and his eyes widened. Tsuna saw this and sighed in his mind. This was the same reaction he got to everyone else. He was sure as hell that the said arcobaleno would try to evade his question or just brush it off._

"_Why would you want to know, young Decimo?" _

_Tsuna snapped up at this. He wasn't expecting this at all! "U-Uhm…I…" Tsuna took a deep breath and started his story. "It all started a month and a few weeks ago. When I was just being my curious self, a thought came to me and I decided to follow it. Go to the forbidden room."_

"_You actually went there? Reborn must've been pissed…" Fong commented at what the brunette told him. And that was not even the big news yet!_

"_As I was saying," the brunette continued, "When I went there, something caught my eye and saw this with other pictures of individuals I recently dream of."_

_The storm arcobaleno was taken aback at this statement._

"_The confused look you are giving me tells me that I haven't told you yet. I recently dreamnt about these…people for a few nights. And I could see myself as the third person or I was there myself. When I could see myself, I can tell that I was happy being with them. When I was there myself…It felt…warm…like they are someone I once knew, but now forgotten…"_

"_So that is why you want to find these people? Because they are some-how or just maybe they are related to you in any possible way?" Fong asked the young boss in front of him._

_The brunette nodded with a stern face, "Yes."_

"_But why here? Why Japan? Why Namimori?"_

_Tsuna shrugged, "When I saw these pictures, my intuition began to go crazy telling me to go to Namimori, Japan. And that's how I decided to go here."_

"_And why, could I ask, that you decided to go here alone?" Fong questioned, showing that he was really interested in their conversation._

"_That's because if I bring any one with me, they'll report back to whoever and that whoever might even tell my Spartan tutor. By the time I take my next step, Reborn would be pointing his gun at me," Tsuna answered._

_Fong sighed and looked at the brunette with a sign of defeat. Tsuna saw this and raised a brow. He didn't know why the storm arcobaleno was doing this act. "Meet me at Namimori Temple tomorrow. 10 am sharp. I'll introduce you to some people I know."_

_Tsuna took a minute to let the information sink in. "Wait! Do you know th-!" but before he could say anymore, the storm arcobaleno was gone…_

_**((Flashback end…))**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well…I am ssoooo sorry that I took sooooo freaking long! And for that I hopefully satisfied you for now since I just made a new story entitled 'Night Star'. Please try and read it too and review! **

**And please don't forget to leave a review for this one as well! Thank you very much! ^o^**


End file.
